Finn's story
by flamegirl7
Summary: Finn was just a regular kid, until Red (Flame Princess) came into his life. Finley and Red started dating but broke up soon after. She was putting him in danger and she knew it. A event later on led to an on and off relationship. Kidnapping, pain, and maybe even death, may be part of their fate.


Finley

By Lily

Prologue

Finley was just a regular kid, until Red came into his life. Finley and Red started dating but broke up soon after. She was putting him in danger and she knew it. Murder thoughts and saving Red's life led to an on and off relationship. Kidnapping, pain, and maybe even death, is part of their fate.

Chapter One

Getting to Know Him

This is a tale about a thirteen year old boy, and his life. Finley was a poor, lonely, and suffering depression. His only friends were his dog James, his babysitter Bonnie, Macy the goth girl from down the street, and his girlfriend Red. Finley's parents barely ever paid any attention to him. A lot of people thought he was crazy, like Bonnie's older cousin Sam, Simon the cranky scientist from down the road, and Melissa, a sassy girl who went to Droplet City school with him.

Chapter Two

Starting Point

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Finley's alarm clock went off. Finley got up from a long night of chores and slowly slumped out of bed and got dressed in his baby blue t-shirt and shorts. Then he slipped on his black tennis shoes and waddled down the stairs. His dirty blonde hair swept across his face as he walked. He went to the kitchen and looked threw the shelves until he found his favorite cereal, Cheerios. He looked threw the fridge and saw there was no milk, just orange juice. ''Ugh, orange juice cereal again?'' He said. Then he sat at the table and ate his cereal.

He did the rest of his daily morning things like combing his hair and brushing his teeth with water. He packed his backpack and walked threw the door onto the Droplet City school bus. Every day Finley sat with Red and they would chat about the magazine ''301'' or life. Once he got to school, he headed to room 102 for math. Finley was not the best in many subjects, but the one thing he was the best at was gym. Finley could do a back flip off the bleachers.

Chapter Four

Death

After a long day, Finley walked home. But, when he got there, his parents had told him that his dog James had passed away that afternoon. Finley was crushed and could barely talk to anyone, not even his parents. After school he would slump to his room and cry. Red tried to help make him feel better, but nothing worked. James was his best friend in the world and he died.

Chapter Five

Help

When Finley's family buried James, Finley stayed for an extra hour and cried. Bonnie felt the same way. ''Finley, we have to put the past behind us you know. James is in a better place now,'' she said. Finley and James had to much fun together. They ran threw valleys together, hunted for geese together, and chased chickens together. They basically did everything together.

Chapter Six

Another Problem

Finley wasn't getting over James's death and as matters got worse, Red broke up with Finley. ''I'm sorry Finley, but you don't understand the danger i'm putting you in by dating you. Ash will kill us,'' said Red. Red was the only girl who understood Finley. Everybody else thought he was weird and boring.

Finley's parents tried to get Finley a new dog, but none seemed to suit Finley like James did. Finley spent at least two hours at James's grave everyday at five P.M. Finley also tried to get Red back but she refused every time. ''Finley! Don't you get it?! I don't want to put you in danger anymore!'' she would yell.

Chapter Seven

Live or Die?

Everything just got worse for Finley, so he planned to do something most people would never do. He planned to murder himself and made the choice to tell Red. She never thought it would come to that, so, she looked at him, slowly walked up to him, and kissed him. Then, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a small candle. Right in front of Finley, she grabbed her lighter and lit it. Finley stared at her like she was crazy as she pulled the candle to her necklace. She lit her ruby on fire. Finley was about to grab and throw the burning gem out the window until he noticed that it didn't hurt her. He had a look on his face that neither of them ever forgot. Slowly, her skin turned a bright orange. She appeared as if she was on fire. Finley filled up a pail with water as fast as he could and dumped it on her as she fell to the ground. Red was a fire elemental.

Chapter Eight

Heat

Now her skin was more of a grey hue, than a bright orange. He kneeled down to look at her face. She look like she was dead. She opened her eyes and looked at Finley with eyes full of tears, and said, ''I'm sorry I never told you,'' ''Red, i'm so sorry,'' he said back. That was it. Finley couldn't take take it anymore. He carried her to the hills and laid her down on the soft, green grass. Finley hugged her, baring the pain. Tears rolled down his face and landed on her. He kissed her one last time. Slowly, her color returned. She opened her eyes. Finley had saved her life by giving her body heat. Finley stared at her for about five minutes until he said, ''I will never hurt you or myself ever again,'' Red smiled and said, ''I'm sorry I never told you I was fire elemental,'' ''It's okay, because your okay.''

Chapter Nine

Suffering and pain

Red stood up ''I'm the ruler of Burnt Column City where there are over two hundred people like me.'' Finley smiled. The two walked in the fields for a while. They stopped and sat by a tree. Red was still weak. Finley went a little farther to make sure it was safe for Red. Finley saw two people walking tword them. Finley ran back to Red and told her to change back into her human state. ''Finley, I can't change back that fast! It takes a while,'' she said. As Finley pulled out a blanket out of his backpack and wrapped it around Red, one of the assassins walked up behind them and pulled out a dagger. Slowly he eased himself tword Finley and stabbed him in the leg. Finley screamed with pain as the assassin ran away with his friend. Trying to control herself, Red pulled off Finley's backpack. She franticly dug threw it until she found some medical tape. She wrapped his leg with it. You could see a large red mark threw it. It started to rain a while later. Red knew Finley couldn't walk so she carried him as far as she could for a thirteen year old girl. He yelled, ''Red! Doesn't the rain hurt you?! Stop! Put me down!'' Red didn't listen. She managed to carry him to her house before she collapsed on her bed. As she slept Finley watched her, thinking about his and her future. An hour later, he rode his horse home. Finley called Red later and said, ''Can we please date again?'' She finally said yes.

Chapter Ten

Screwed Up

When Finley got home, he was the only person in the house. He grabbed his picture of Red and took it into his room. He started to cry. His life was so screwed up an about a half and hour later, he was on his bed suffering. Finley's parents came home from work and saw him on his bed. They yelled, ''Finley! What happened to you?!'' ''Mom, i'm fine. Red patched me up and I got home by seven.'' They took him to the doctor anyway. The doctor gave Finley crutches so he could walk again until his leg healed.

Chapter Eleven

Kidnapped and Alone

After school, Finley went to Red's house with her for a few hours. He got on his horse with Red riding along with him. ''How are you doing with your leg?'' said Red. ''Fine, better than before,''

Once they got to Red's house, they walked to the gates of Burnt Column City. Red's ex-boyfriend Ash suddenly pushed open the gates. ''What is he doing here!?'' Ask yelled. Finley fell off his horse. Red hopped off to help Finley up. ''Ash he's my friend, he got stabbed in the leg. I had to make sure he got home safe!'' Red yelled. ''You should have thrown him in a ditch!'' ''Why would I do that?!'' ''Because he's human!'' ''How dare you?! My mother was human!'' Finley stared blankly at them. Ask looked at Finley and said, ''Get out of here,'' Ash pointed to the outskirts of Burnt Column City. ''Ash he doesn't have to leave! He's my boyfriend!'' All of a sudden, Ash grabbed Red's sweater and dragged her into Burnt Column City. Finley grabbed his crutches and ran after them. The heat of all the fire was almost unbearable, but Finley still followed them. Red was screaming, ''LET ME GO! I RULE THIS PLACE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?'' Ash took Red into a house and locked the door. Finley could still hear her screaming and yelling at him, telling him to let her go. But, nobody unlocked the door to let her free.

Finley banged his hands against the door. ''Hey, let her go!'' he yelled. He heard someone unlock the door. Ash opened the door and said, ''There's nothing you could possibly do to save her now blonde,'' ''Let her go,'' Finley said. Finley heard a loud mumble and turned his head to look at Red.

Finley shoved Ash and ran to Red. She was sitting in a small lantern wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Her mouth was taped and her arms were tied behind her back. She was trapped and Finley couldn't help her without a key. Then, Red's eyes got wide. BAM!

Chapter Twelve

Why?

Finley woke up in the fields. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not. Then, he realized that Red was in Burnt Column City in a cold lantern. ''This is all my fault,'' Finley thought. His crutches were gone so he couldn't walk. There was nothing he could do.

Chapter Thirteen

Thinking

Red sat in her small cold lantern. ''Is Finley okay?'' she thought. She could see his crutches on the floor. ''He can't walk, his horse was slaughtered by Ash, and he doesn't know where he is.'' Red couldn't light her gem without her lighter, and nobody knows where she is exept Finley and Ash.

Ash cam back to see Red. He ripped the tape off her mouth. ''Ash, why the heck did you lock me up and smash my boyfriend's head with a rock?!'' yelled Red. ''Because he doesn't deserve you,'' ''And you do?! I broke up with you because you were a horrible boyfriend and you threw my fire wolf into a lake!''

It took three hours but Finley managed to get himself home. He thought all night about if Red was okay, or freezing to death in a small lantern. Red thought about Finley and if he got home from the fields without his crutches.

Chapter Fourteen

Secrets

Finley went to Red's house in his dad's old wheel chair the next day. The top right drawer in her desk needed a key. So, Finley started looking for a small bronze key. He shoved his hand under Red's mattress and pulled out a key. He unlocked the drawer an found a small book with a picture of a key on the front of it. He opened the book. It was a log journal. The first page of the log journal said, ''me and my boyfriend Finley.'' Finley skipped to the date of July 25, 2003. It said, ''Today I broke up with my boyfriend Finley. My ex Ash said that if I keep dating Finley, he murder Finley and I. I had to break up with him. I love him to much to let him die this way. I'm so sorry Finley.'' ''Now I understand what Red ment by 'Ash will kill us','' said Finley.

Chapter Fifteen

Saving Red

Finley suddenly understood that by getting back together with Red, he put her and himself in danger. He went home and wrote down the things that he needed to save Red. He collected them and put them in his backpack. He rolled his wheel chair to Burnt Column City. When Finley got to Ash's he made sure nobody was around and pulled a crow bar out of his backpack. Finley opened the door with the crow bar. Red was scared. She thought it was Ash coming to torture her again. Finley walked into the cold house and locked the door from the inside. Red was so happy to see him.

Finley threw a blanket into the lantern. Finley grabbed the barrel in the corner of the room. ''How the heck am I supposed to stand on this?'' he said. Finley got out of his wheel chair and tried to stand on the barrel. He fell. ''Finley! Be careful!'' said Red. Finley finally got his balance and stabbed a hook into the ceiling. He stung his rope on the hook, and tied a pole to the rope. ''Red, tie the corners of the blanket over your head,'' ''What, why?'' ''Red, please just do it!'' She did it. ''Now, Red tie the blanket bunch thing to the rope,'' It took four tries but she got it. Finley pulled on the pole and Red went higher into the air. He stuck the pole into the ground leaving Red hanging in the lantern. ''Finley, please tell me what you are doing,'' Red said. Finley swung his hammer at lantern and it shattered into a trillion, billion, million, thousand, five hundred kajillion pieces. Finley lowered Red to the ground. ''Well, it takes a pretty smart kid to come up with a plan like that,'' said Red. Then they went into the fields.

Chapter Sixteen

Castle in a Bush

''Why are we in the fields?'' asked Red. ''Just to chill out,'' replied Finley. ''You got a lighter?'' ''No, but I brought a dagger,'' ''Give me that,'' Red scraped the dagger against a stick and lit it on fire. She lit her gem. ''Much better,'' she said. ''I'm gonna grab some berries,'' said Finley. Finley crawled into the berry bush. ''HOLY COWS!'' screamed Finley. Red ran into the bush with Finley.

There was a giant castle across a lake. ''Let's check it out,'' said Red. ''Are you crazy!?'' ''Dude, this place looks abandon. I don't think anybody's even here. Besides, we are the only ones who no about this place.'' ''Fine.'' The two children ran around the large lake and trotted closer to the castle.

Red de-lit her gem and ran to the door and knocked. Nobody answered the door. ''Your right, this place is abandon,'' said Finley. They opened the door. Dusty stairs led up to a large wooden door with a silver knob. When they opened the door they saw a large bed in the middle of the room and pink curtains over dusty windows. ''Is this a bedroom?'' asked Red. ''Yeah, I think so,'' replied Finley. They looked all over the castle and found nobody. ''We gotta tell somebody about this,'' said Red. ''What? No!'' ''Why not?'' ''Red, we have an entire castle to ourselves. Do you really want to give it up?'' ''Well, no,'' ''So let's just keep this between you and me.'' ''Okay, I guess that makes sense.''

Chapter Seventeen

problems

They ran back to the bush to go home, but when they came out Melissa was standing in front of them. ''What were you doing in there Finley? Making out with your little girlfriend?'' said Melissa. ''No,'' replied Finley. Finley's face turned red. ''We were looking for berries, he said. ''Yeah right!'' Melissa left without saying another word. ''Hey Finley, tomorrow let's try to clean up the castle. It's a mess,'' said Red. ''Sure, bye Red!'' ''Bye!'' They both ran home after that.

Finley got into deep trouble for coming home after his curfew and was grounded from going to Red's house for a week. ''Mom, it's not my fault! Red got kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend and I had to go save her!'' ''Yeah right Finley! It was just a dream!'' ''No it was not! I have a scar to prove it!'' ''Finley go to bed now!'' ''Fine! Nobody believes me in this house anyway!''

Chapter Eighteen

School Rumors

At school, Melissa was spreading rumors about Finley and red making out in the bushes. Everybody believed Melissa because she was one of the prettiest girls in the whole school. Finley wasn't up for what was gonna happen to him. As Finley rode in his wheel chair to school. As he went into the school, every girl ran up to him yelling random things at him. ''What's going on?!'' yelled Finley over the girls. ''All the girls are mad because you kissed Red.'' said Martha. ''What?!''

Finley went to the janitor's closet and locked the door. He put his head into his hands and sighed. ''What the heck Melissa? Why do you have to tell everybody everything you can get your hands on? I never did anything to you.'' Finley thought. Finley stared at the grayish green wall until school was over. Someone banged their hands on the door. Finley kept still and whispered, ''What?'' A feminine voice said, ''Are you okay?'' ''Who are you?'' ''It's me Red. Why are you in there?'' Finley unlocked the door and faced Red. ''Melissa told everybody a rumor about us.'' ''What rumor, oh wait that rumor. Finley please come with me to the courtyard, i'll explain everything to everybody.'' ''Don't tell them about the castle!'' ''I ment the berries dude.''

Chapter Nineteen

He's back

When they got to the courtyard, Red walked up to Melissa and said, ''Melissa, why are you spreading rumors about me and Finley?!'' ''What rumors? Everything i said was totally true. Just like me.'' ''yeah, not true at all.'' ''WHAT?! How dare you say that about me!'' ''Well Melissa, it's totally true.'' ''No it's not!'' ''Yes it is Melissa! You aren't not as perfect as you think!'' ''YES I AM! I'M THE MOST PERFECT GIRL IN THE CRUDDY SCHOOL!''

Red punched Melissa across the face. ''WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT!?'' screamed Melissa. ''I PUNCHED YOU THAT'S WHAT!''

Then, Melissa fell to the ground. She had a terrified look on her face. Red let out a loud moan of pain and fell to the ground. Melissa ran away from the courtyard. Ash stood behind her with a dagger in one hand. Blood dripped from it. Finley rushed over to Red. Red had been stabbed. ''Didn't I tell you there was nothing you could possibly do to save her? You should have listened to me Blondie. It's your fault she's like this now.'' said Ash. ''Finley, don't you, listen, to him,'' ''you shut up Red, you should have listened to me in the first place. I'll get YOU next time blonde.'' Then Ash ran away into the forest.

''Red, don't die on me, i'm taking you to the hospital.'' said Finley. He called nine-one-one. An ambulance arrived five minutes later. The paramedics lifted Red into the ambulance. Finley got in the ambulance with them. He stared at her and whispered, ''Come on Red hang in there,''

Chapter Twenty

Saving Red's life

When they got Red to the hospital, Red was rushed to room for a cat scan. Finley sat in the waiting room room with his head in his hands. A doctor walked up to Finley and said, ''Are you the boy who called nine-one-one for a girl named Red?'' Finley nodded. ''What happened?'' asked the doctor. ''Red was stabbed by her ex-boyfriend Ash. Can I see Red?'' ''Sure,'' A nurse walked up to the doctor and said, ''Red's cat scan results are ready.'' He took the clipboard and looked at Finley. ''She's gonna be fine.'' Finley let out a sigh of relief. ''Let's go see Red Finley''

Red was staring at the wall with a blank look on her face. Red turned her head and looked at Finley. She ride to jump up but fell back down in pain. ''Red! Don't do that! you'll hurt yourself!'' yelled Finley. ''I'm fine Finley! But, um, I need you to help me with something.'' ''What?'' ''I need you to go back to Burnt Column City, and find my dad. He thinks all human and evil and horrid, exept for my mom.'' ''Okay Red, I'll be back by sunset. Goodbye,''

Chapter Twenty-One

Her Father

Finley rode his horse far into the outskirts of Burnt Column City. He stared at her house as it brought back so many memories. Finley knocked on the door. He could hear some one coming. It was Red's father. ''Who are you,'' he asked. ''My name is Finley Blue sir. Red, your daughter has sent me to get you.'' ''Come in,'' They walked in and sat on the butt colored couch. ''What happened to my daughter this time?'' ''Red's in the hospital. Don't worry she's fine but she wants to see you.'' ''


End file.
